


Firewall

by Chickadddddd



Category: Ghost in the Shell
Genre: Cyborgs, Drabble Sequence, Gen, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickadddddd/pseuds/Chickadddddd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five 100-word drabbles written for the themes Attraction, Romance, Passion, Intimacy and Commitment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firewall

**Dive**

Looking into her eyes is like diving. It starts off with a thrill; mind shedding the body like wings under a hardened carapace. Then he hits the barriers, and no measure of strength can force him past. He's seen the Major do it effortlessly – if you can make 'em, you can break 'em, right?

Just like diving, if he pushes too far, he'll drown. So he averts his face with an offhand joke and waits for another opportunity. Batou is thankful he hasn't got the kind of eyes you can look into, 'cause he's sure she'd see right through him.

 

**Shield**

It's not supposed to be like this.

The Major shouldn't have gone ahead of him.  
“I'll take point. You cover me,” she'd commanded tersely. He should have insisted on going first, of taking care of whatever was waiting around the corner. Taking care of her. She wasn't supposed to be lying unconscious, face-first in two inches of red-tinged water, while her shield was left intact.

Batou signals frantically for anyone that will come to his aid. He knows he isn't supposed to be this worried about her.  

But then, he isn't supposed to love her this much, either.

 

**Counterattack**

She'll give him hell for this later, but he doesn't care.  

The _slap-slap_ of boots on water and a faint glimmer are the only signs of him as he sprints toward the enemy. Throwing open the door, he sends a spray of bullets into the room.

Two missing, three dead.

“Stop! _Please–_ ” Four.

Batou senses a presence nearby. Swinging his M22 around wildly, he prepares to shoot. Togusa deactivates his camo, hands raised.

“Saitou and I got the other targets. Let's get back.” His face is grim; Batou realizes that he was not alone in his need for revenge.

 

**Switch**

Her eyes are open but he knows she can't see. Her brain cases are open but he knows she can't feel. Wires snake along her naked bodies, connecting two brains, one mind. This transfer is probably the most vulnerable moment she has ever shown him.

Her eyes flicker toward him; she holds his gaze for a microsecond. He will ask the doctor about it later, only to be informed that it should have taken several more minutes before she gained control of the new body. He watches her through the glass. Maybe it's the anaesthetic, but he swears she's smiling.

 

**Team**

There are times when he wishes she wasn't so goddamned beautiful. Then he wouldn't have to hurt himself, wouldn't have to get so damn hopeful every time she looked his way and smiled.

There are times when it's all he can do not to grab her and kiss her 'til she can't breathe.

There are times when he'd love to sock her a good one and walk out on Section 9 because he just can't stand it anymore.

But most of the time he's content to just be by her side. He'd rather be her teammate than nothing at all.


End file.
